Voltic
The Coil Voltic is a compact electric roadster in Grand Theft Auto V. Design This car is clearly inspired by the Tesla Roadster, a two door electric sports car made by Tesla Motors, an automobile company in California. The Tesla Roadster has a body delivered by Lotus and is converted to a lightweight electric vehicle. As such it features a low front end with a fairly tall front face, featuring three bumper grilles; the central grille spanning two thirds of the bumper width and then a smaller one either side. The headlights are totally ovular, which somehow resembles Rinspeed sQuba, an amphibious car based on Lotus Elise. The manufacturer emblem is located right in front of the bonnet/hood, in the centre. The bonnet/hood features two large, curved-edge intakes placed in the middle. The sides of the car are very curvy and the greenhouse shrinks in width towards the rear of the car. The main body lines curves downwards between the two arches, but curves upwards for either arch, more so for the rear arch, much like a Series 2 Lotus Exige. The main lines that form the edge of the side intakes for the car are also curved. The intake just in front of the rear wheel arch features a CFRP insert. The wheelbase of the car is relatively short, giving the car the appearance of a lightweight, compact roadster, typical to a Lotus-related design. The wheels featured on this car are split five spoke wheels, which appear to be inspired by those found on the Lotus Exige S. The rear end of this car features rear lighting made up of two circular lamps either side of a central section. The lower area of the rear bumper has a plastic insert, this rear face arrangement is very much inspired by the Tesla Roadster Although this car features a Lotus body, it may in fact be inspired by the Hennessey Venom GT (whose body is also produced by Lotus) and the Porsche 918 Spyder hybrid hypercar. Performance This car utilizes the mid engine, rear wheel drive layout. Overview Locations GTA V *Usually found at the Kortz Center's parking, in Pacific Bluffs. *Can also be found in the parking garage near your get-away vehicle while setting up the final heist for The Big Score. *Sometimes found in a carpark north of Los Santos International Airport near the runway next to the road leading away from Los Santos Customs and past the Triathlon. *Sometimes found in the Air Theather Parking lot, eastern Vinewood Hills. Gallery GTAV-Voltic-Front.png|Front quarter view, as seen in Premium Deluxe Motorsport. gta-v-car-voltic.jpg|Rear quarter view. vehicles-super-voltic.jpg|A silver Voltic. Trivia *Although this car is based on Lotus Elise, the car's name, Coil Voltic, may be inspired from its electric-driven descendant, the Tesla Roadster ("Coil" refers to Nikola Tesla, the inventor of the Tesla coil, while "Voltic" may refer to Tesla Roadster's status as an electric sports car). *The Voltic also shares a similarity to the Alarde, which is also based on an Elise in the 2003 game Midnight Club II (another well-known Rockstar game). *Compliments can be heard upon "gently" pulling up near pedestrians in a Voltic around Rockford Hills, West Vinewood and Downtown Vinewood (they may also take out their camera phones to take a picture of the car). *Even though it's classified in the Super class, the Voltic is slow with a top speed of 120 mph (193 km/h), the slowest in its class. Navigation }} de:Voltic (V) es:Voltic ru:Voltic Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Sports Cars Category:2-Door Coupés Category:Vehicles manufactured by Coil